Novus
---- ---- |homeworld=Doisac |birth=2587 |death= |rank= |species=Jiralhanae |gender=Male |height=8'4" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber= |types= |notable= |affiliation=Covenant Remnants }} Novus was a Jiralhanae born in 2587 on the planet of Doisac. He was not parented very well, due to social/economic circumstances at the time, so he therefore developed a narrow-minded closed-hearted personality. He wasn't educated that much but for some reason developed a high tolerance to pain, emotionally and physically. This may have been due to his rough upbringing and dangerous adolescent lifestyle. However he was not concerned with long term friendships or relationships and his lack of parental care, and moral development as a result, caused his arrogance and racist personality to land him in the Covenant Remnants Military. He joined by an "underground" recruitment cell on Diosac and passed. He, along with many other Brutes, flew to a Remnant ship were further training and a life full of hell awaited him. Little did he know that this life of hell would change him drastically. =Biography= Early Life He was born in a rough urban area of Doisac City and his parents weren't liked by the surrounding neighbours. They showed no care for him but his dad brought him up to be strong and determined. He started school at the age of eight, which added more stress to his life. He didn't do well at school either and often missed days off on purpose. He made very few friends but the ones, which he did make, were rough too. His teachers worried about his home life but due to large growth in the Jiralhanae population, they had more pressing issues to address. As his home world was Doisac, he was brought up in the Jiralhanae Alliance and saw how his kind had "given in" to the Sangheili lead USR. He was told to despise this ruling and so he sought to hurt anyone who believed in this. However this caused him to not have many relationships, and none at all with any women, because most Brutes had adapted to the new society and law of the JA. Despite this he still stood strong as he had one loyal friend called Amicus. He always stood tall with Novus, during rough times, and was brought up in a similar way to how he was too. They stuck by each others sides until they were both thirteen. After this they started to break apart as Amicus found love and a better life being on the "good side". This change in belief was down to his parents deaths, which unexpectedly occurred while they were travelling on holiday to another planet. So Novus became weaker and dropped out of school altogether with no qualifications. He resorted to gang violence and illegal trade to block out the loss of his only friend. So as the years went by he got into more trouble and got deeper into the crime sprawling depths of his home city. His father also got involved with some other illegal business and, when Novus was seventeen, he went missing. The police didn't bother to search for him and so another loss enraged Novus too much. His mum turned to drugs and was eventually sent to a rehabilitation centre were she spent most of her life recovering from the loss of her husband and son. Novus then found out about a Covenant Remnants' recruitment cell in a nearby suburb. So he left the city and travelled alone to the agreed meeting place. Here he came in touch with a few Brute Remnants and was tested for his loyalty and strength. After a couple of months of training and testing he was unofficially accepted into faction. They sent him, along with thirty other Brutes from other close by recruitment cells, on a small Remnant frigate. They travelled for two weeks in rough conditions onboard the frigate. Eventually they arrived at Pious Ascension were official military training commenced. So after eighteen years of rough life and hell he finally had freedom. However this freedom only added to the ongoing hell. Despite this Novus was in the right place. He was ready for war. Military Career (Covenant Remnants) Training Operations (Under Construction) Battle of Kanna *'Location:' Kanna *'Date:' 9th October 2707 *'Age:' 20 Out of the 250 Remnant ships, which entered the system, he was one of the lucky ones to survive the battle in space. He was deployed straight to the surface of the planet in a Phantom Dropship, under the command of War Chieftain Drakos. On entry a few of the phantoms were shot down however Novus made it. They were supposed to attack the enemy and advance as far into the city as possible, taking out any enemies along the way. However, his sub-pack were being pushed back by unexpected counter-forces. He managed to take a few kills but he, along with three other Brutes retreated to meat up with the other sub-pack, due to two Guass Warthogs. They ran down a small side ally but as soon as they appeared out, they were ambushed by another two Gauss Warthogs. The remaining Brutes were killed by direct hits or high powered blasts from the warthog's high velocity cannon rounds. Others were torn apart by the passenger's rifles. Novus was shot three times and thrown back, by a nearby blast, and hit a wall of a small building, with overwhelming force. He was knocked out instantly. The Humans left thinking that all of the Brutes were dead, however Novus was barely alive. A few minutes later the other forces from the Drakos pack arrived, where Novus was found but in a critical condition. Drakos took orders to retreat out of the city and to a nearby village and so the remaining 25 of them, with Novus, left the previous fight behind and headed for re-armament. At the camp Novus was given many drugs and lots of medical treatment but was ready to fight again within the hour. With new armour and weapons; all the 2,000 congregated Remnants and Pirates in the camp, were prepared to go back to war. The order had been given to make a heavy assault on the city gate. They went in with tanks and heavy duty support but did not realize that the Humans were prepared. It was a trap. The Humans raised out of trenches and fired their counter-heavy duty assault onto the Brutes. Thousands on both sides were killed within minutes and a blood-filled massacre emerged. Novus killed loads of marines but was ordered to retreat when heavy armour started to close in on their position. Novus was blasted back and dropped his Pinner Rifle but carried on with just a Spiker. He ran as fast as he could with his remaining pack, most of which died during the retreat. However he and his chieftain survived and were both picked up by a Prowler. They quickly sped away from the battle but just as a rescuing Dropship touched down near them; a stray Human missile hit the Prowler. The driver was instantly obliterated and Novus and Drakos were thrown viciously off the side. Novus hit a rice paddy, slightly breaking his fall but Drakos was critically wounded. His armour and body was crippled but Novus went to him rather than the Dropship. Novus picked him up and they both hurried to the Dropship. Novus was shot a few times but took all of the incoming fire for Drakos. They both made it to the Dropship, which then flew away from the surface. Novus wasn't badly hurt but Drakos unfortunately died due to his extensive injuries. The Dropship had orders to fly back to a retreating battle-cruiser, where all injured Remnants went to seek medical aid. This signified the end of Novus's first battle. A battle he would never forget. Battle of Vespera *'Location:' Vespera *'Date:' 29th October 2707 *'Age:' 20 While flying to the designated landing zone, the USR anti-air fire was heavily increasing. One of the Phantom Dropship’s engines was shot by an AA plasma mortar, which severely hampered the craft’s flying ability. The pilots couldn’t control the destabilization of engine power and so the Dropship started to rapidly spin, while descending just as quickly. The passengers in the cargo hold, one of which being Novus, were thrown out of the side of the craft due to the centrifugal force of the ship’s spin. As Novus flew out of the dropship, he tried to gain control of his descent. However it was no use, he hit the water below very hard and was instantly knocked out. Later on a Legeko pair were sent to investigate the crash site of the Dropship as scout intel suggested that the ship contained a high value target. On their way towards the supposed crash site the Hunters entered a small open area, with little foliage or canopy, enough to fit the two in but not enough to land a Dropship of any kind. It was at this point that one of them was distracted by a well placed throwing of a rock and then stuck by a spike grenade in the back. The second Hunter was then flanked and by the time it had desperately fired its weapon in a complete circle in an attempt to kill the hostile, it was severed in the back weak spot and shot repeatedly from a Nailer Rifle inside its body. The Hunter then fell and died too. After Novus’s encounter with the Hunters, the Chieftain that Novus had been with in the Dropship, and his bodyguard, plus five stalkers emerged from the tree line. Brakus, the Chieftain, congratulated him and then they moved out towards their original landing zone, a small Sangheili settlement. On their way they were ambushed a Kig-Yar scout team. The scout team were eliminated within a few minutes however Novus sustained injuries to his back and arm after pushing the Chieftain out of the way to take the incoming fire. The power armour took most the damage and so he was still alive. Unfortunately two of the group were killed and the others were injured too. They carried on though and eventually they were picked up by an ally Dropship and rushed to the settlement where they all received emergency medical care. They all survived due to the quality of care spent to fix up the wounds. The majority, including Novus, were fit to fight again. Another higher ranking Chieftain at the settlement promoted Novus to a major due to his heroic efforts of saving his commanding officer and killing the two Hunters. Novus was then deployed as a sniper on the edge of a cliff, which rose above a small dense forest south of the settlement. With about a kilometre between his position and the village, he was in an ideal place to snipe. As the USR forces advanced into the settlement, heavy duty Jiralhanae specialists fired sonic missiles at the higher valued targets within the hostile groups. All hell broke loose but Novus and his sniper team managed to destroy many USR forces. Then out of the blue, Novus and his sub-pack were flanked from behind by a fire team of Sangheili. They killed the guarding Brutes and pushed their way towards the support infantry. Then Novus engaged in hand-to-hand combat with a Sangheili Major. They fought very closely at the edge of the cliff, however the Major overpowered Novus with fighting experience and with a whack to the face, Novus was pushed off the edge of the cliff, to fall hopelessly down towards the forest, which lay 200 meters bellow. Due to a sudden retreat out of the system and the loss of the battle, the Remnant military did not issue any search parties. All missing personnel or uncharted deaths were assumed KIA, including Novus. A military funeral was held and Novus's mother was secretly contacted on the news of her son's death. Escape from Vespera *'Location:' Vespera *'Date:' 30th October 2607 *'Age:' 20 Battle for the Zulu-Cellium Asteroid Belt *'Location:' Zulu-Cellium Asteroid Belt *'Date:' 3rd of January 2611 *'Age:' 23 When Novus was enlisted back into the Remnant military he was deployed straight back into battle. A Remnant research facility in the Zulu-Cellium Asteroid Belt had been raided by an unknown pirate faction, who had held the research facility's scientists and engineers as hostages. The hostile occupants had obtained the facility's data files, special warfare intelligence information and other classified material. Due to such delicate and important data being obtained by the pirate raiders, the Remnants prioritised this above any current operation or force preparation. However a full-scale assault would cause the pirate's to kill all hostages, escape the system and destroy the facility too. Therefore the Remnants sent in an emergency covert warfare group, one of the packs containing Novus as their newest Stalker pack-mate. The covert group, travelling to the system by stealth corvettes, infiltrated the main bases on two separate asteroids by emitting an electro-magnetic pulse to disrupt the facility's non-emergency systems. Novus was assigned to keep guard of the hanger bay on the secondary main base while the bulk of the task force covertly assaulted the primary base. During the assault on the primary base the hostile occupants had discovered the infiltrating forces and immediately killed the hostages and fled the asteroid. Many stealth fighters, which joined the small covert fleet, engaged the enemy ships but with little success due to their weak shielding and weaponry. Upon the detonation of the primary asteroid, many more surrounding ships were destroyed along with the facility and all unlucky occupants. However the secondary base's distance meant that Novus could escape the asteroid without it sustaining any major initial damage. Despite this, many of his pack mates were killed by alerted hostile forces and incoming debris from the primary base. In one of the remaining stealth corvettes, Novus left the asteroid before it too was destroyed. It was about to jump into slip space when a fighter craft squadron attacked it. Fortunately, their ship had some weaponry and was accompanied by the last three stealth fighter craft. All of the Remnant fighters were destroyed after heroically crippling half of the enemy attackers. Then the ship's weaponry eventually reduced the squadron to nothing, before jumping into slip-space, however the ship had sustained damage. Although not fatal, the ship could not undergo a long slip-space jump nor could it do any jump at its usual speed. Therefore ship's AI calculated the best possible jump location, which happened to be the Remnant world of Hannibal-III, as this was the closest Remnant colony world to the Zeta-Cellium system. Within three months they eventually arrived in the Hannibal system, malnourished and weak, and severely demoralised by their abrupt loss. Battle of Hannibal III *'Location:' Hannibal III *'Date:' 12th of October 2611 *'Age:' 24 (Under Construction) Battle of Pious Ascension *'Location:' Divinity *'Date:' 2612 *'Age:' 25 Time Line 2587 February - On the 14th Novus was born on Diosac. 2604 July - Farther went missing and mother started using drugs. November - Mother was sent to a rehabilitation centre. 2605 January - Joined Covenant Remnant military recruitment cell. March - Passed the recruitment cell's psychometric, medical and physical tests. He was sent off, along with other young Jiralhanae, to start their official military training. April - Arrived at Pious Ascension. Official military training started. October - Was given a Military Behavioural Caution after assaulting another trainee. 2606 April - Finished and passed his basic military training. Officially enrolled into the Remnant military at the rank of Minor. June - Was sent on a small mission to raid an asteroid ship-yard for weapons. He was not involved in any combat but served as a helper to load and unload cargo on and off the dropship, after the ship-yard was destroyed. September - Visited a High Prophet ceremony and met the Prophet of Deliverance in person. December - Visited the outer Pyrosol System to collect secretly bought weapons and vehicles from Pyroneous Industries, despite the Jiralhanae Alliance's wishes. However this covert business was never known of. Novus acted as a guard and once again a helper for transporting cargo. 2607 February - Went back to Diosac to visit his mother. She was out of rehab and was off drugs, however she was living a difficult life due to financial and social problems. They both celebrated Novus's 20th birthday. He helped her financially, due to his military pay, but did not tell her what he had been doing over the last few years to earn this money. May - On arrival back to Pious Ascension, Novus was told that his first real-battle deployment was in three months. Training for this upcoming invasion, of the Human world Kanna, commenced. August - On the 9th the Battle of Kanna started and ended within a day. It was a Human victory, however Novus regrouped with remaining Remnant ships and retreated out of the system. They joined another fleet, which then set off to the Rho-Sigma system, to commence their next invasion. On the 29th the Battle of Vespera took place. The battle lasted a few hours however Novus did not retreat with the rest of the Remnant survivors as he was thrown off a cliff and assumed dead. No search parties were initiated. Later that week the military declared Novus KIA. September 2611 January - Novus was declared Active and was recommissioned into the Covenant Remnant Military at the rank of Stalker Minor. (Under Construction) 2612 (Under Construction) =Military Report= Curriculum Vitae (Under Construction) Battlefield Record Covenant Remnants (Under Reconstruction) =Personal Report= Personality Novus has always been taught to be arrogant and unappreciative of other species. He has been brought up to think that racism and disregard of life is the way forward. This simple and lowly attitude has aided him well in fights and, later on in life, war. However social relationships or love have been a major hole in Novus's mental and emotional wellbeing. Despite this he is very confident and even when showing nervousness or fear, he can control this and externally show confidence and assertiveness. He is mentally strong and can withstand and recover from emotional losses, which is mainly due to him loosing many friends and brethren in battle. Overall he is an archetypal Jiralhanae but with a huge racist disregard of others. Mentality (Under Construction) Intelligence (Under Construction) Creativity (Under Construction) Strengths & Weaknesses As like most Brutes, he's very good at fighting and being overly-aggressive. He can think fast and in danger, he can react very well. Again he is a standard Brute but he does have one speciality. He is extremely tough. Not necessarily strong but very tough, as he can take a lot of pain and damage, without undergoing massive physical or mental trauma. He has really good endurance too. He proved most of this during the Battle of Kanna. He carried on showing toughness and high stamina throughout his life. This made him one of the best long term fighters and due to the constant war and fighting, which he was put through, this trait became stronger. However his main weakness is his emotions. Maybe due to his lack of secure and controlled upbringing lead to this, but he has never been emotionally stable, which has caused many problems. He can gain some amount of control over this on the battlefield, as it is necessary for the survival of him and his pack-mates. However when he is off-duty or not fighting, he relaxes his control and only the slightest of things can set him off into a rage or upset. This isn't good for first impressions or for any impressions at all. However he is little concerned about relationships because the wars, which he fought in, would all but render friendship as yet another pain to endure. =Miscellaneous= Participated Writings Role Plays All relevant extracts from participated RP's can be found here. *'Battle of Kanna' *'Battle of Vespera' *'Operation: HELLFIRE' Stories *'Covert Escape' Other *'Survival of the Fittest, Season 2' *'Survival of the Fittest, Season 3' Quotes "I am bred and built for war. Any who dare to oppose me will be crushed. That... is justice." "All we do is cower and run? For what may I ask? You lot don’t realise do you? This empire is filth. The filth, we’ve been so longing to fight. We were blinded and starved, and that’s why we lost." "NO, I won’t let you die. Enough of our friends have died today. Just hold on... please." "Smelling bad is a small trade for killing two Hunters. Watch your mouth." "Uh...a new Nailer Rifle would be appreciated." "Seems like it is your end as well, pathetic Sangheili! Your whole race is pathetic!" Trivia *Novus was made solely for the storyline of the Battle of Kanna RP. However it was later decided to expand his life for more RP's. *''Novus'' translates into Young in Latin. "Young" was the main focus of Novus's personality and so this was how his name came to be. *The pictures of Novus were created using Halo 3's theatre system. However some were later edited to look more individual. *In the Battle of Vespera, Baccus78 and Matt-256 helped a lot with the development of Novus's character. *The Remnant battlefield medals were purely made for this character. However, they were later used for other characters too. *Upon the author's temporary leave from the site during 2009, many articles were deleted or adopted by other users. However this article was one of only a few articles to be kept. *The content of this article has been reconstructed many times due to the time between the article's creation and the current version, mainly because of the author's improvement in writing calibre over the years. *Some images for this character were found on DeviantART. Category:Brutes